Reaching Towards Mankind
by backOFFitsMYcupcake
Summary: a strange people comes to Gondor claiming to give aid in the war to come... Gondor's reaction? nice? not so? who knows. what terrible past do these people called the Kosh' have to make dear Gondor wary of thier pressence? OC POV character image on profile


backOFFitsMYcupcake: well this is a continuous RP kind of thing that has been going on in my head for quite a while so, I figured that I should write it down before I forget it also its kind of a rough branch off of LOTR….sort of (I only saw the movies, so sue me. I was reading the hobbit but some bastard stole it...then my mommy said I couldn't read LOTR without reading the hobbit first…;)

DISCLAIMER: if I ever owned LOTR…..you would be afraid! MUAHAHAHAHA

Reaching Towards Mankind

The journey to the world of men was, if anything, not enjoyable. This statement should not be taken lightly. my girls have become quarrelsome and tired of this travel. They are used to traveling in bigger numbers, but that doesn't really matter does it? The land is quite different from our land. This is dry and hot yes, but the humidity has been quite hard to take. The air is so thick that even our chests feel heavy and burdened. For four days and four nights we have flown, doing most of the long journey in the warm night. It took two days to fly over the mighty Celsk Sea, although it seems to have a different name in this land, in a tongue strange to our ears. Once over land, we tried to do most of our flying in the night, for in the day our scales sweat… (And we don't like that too much). In the night; the heat flows out of the ground like vapor, giving us rise in our wings. This journey has not been as swift as I once believed.

I do not know what sparked my lady's interest in the land of Gondor, but even as we were fledglings, she was always inquisitive. Alas, against my protest, she sent me away, bearing a letter of alliance. This is quite the occasion for Dengoss never reaches for alliance, we are the ones who are asked. My lady and I have heard that a war is coming upon Gondor. Inlanders call it "the-war-of-the-ring". Many long nights my lady and I have discussed this issue weighing the consequences. She had said that she would feel so guilty if the world of men was destroyed. What convinced me to agree to the alliance was that Gandalf, the one whom took pity upon our people and lead us to freedom was on the side of men. I knew these men would be in very safe hands if Gandalf was there to guide them. I know it is not the desire of this "Ring" that my lady decided to ally with Gondor, nor is it pity for the humans. It is the hate that the Kosh' bear for Dethandir (Sauron). Ever since we became free of the torturous land of Mordor we have had nothing but hate for Dethandir. We learned what we were to be used for…..well I won't go into that. The important thing is that I reach Minas Terith before they fall to their destruction. As Stewardess of Dengoss I must carry out the best interests of my country

I never thought I would be happy to see this city of men, but then, we have been traveling for quite some time haven't we? For men, it really is quite beautiful. The white stone reminds me of the ruins of Eda-kush (the first city built by the Kosh). One of the cities defenses surprised me, catapults, many many catapults were around the cities wall. Many of them were quite sizeable and meant to heave stones of great size. Now that's an idea. Amestris could always use more defenses. I shall have to look into how they are built. My eyes fall from studying the outer defense system and down to the land before the city. It seems the steward has been kind to send an escort out to us. Quite unlike Denathor from what I have heard of him. Also quite unneeded, it would be more of a hindrance to us seeing that we are travelers of air. I motion for my girls to continue while I go down to the escort. As I get closer, I see that the men are heavily armed. It is strange to me but I continue, after all the customs of men and their mannerisms are very different from that of the Kosh' as I descended on them, I shouted a greeting to them as best I could. As my tongue wrapped oddly around the words, it dawned on me that my Lady gave no sort of notice. I had little time to give my self a prerequisite to the customs here. But I do have a book on their language; I'll need to read it soon.

There is a commotion above my head as I land in front of the escort. Turning my eyes upward, I saw to my astonishment that my girls had gone into an aerial offensive position. Circling over head and shouting for my command and for my caution. Whipping around I grabbed the hilt of Laesh nes Detra (my sword) and unsheathed her. Now that I could see these men's eyes I knew they were not of good intentions. My thoughts instantly went out to Kadal, she was sent to tell of our coming. What had happened to her?! I cursed myself for not seeing sooner, dismissing it for a custom. How could I be so blind! Even my girls saw it before me! My dismay soon dissolved into anger. How could Denathor do this to us?! We are to be his ally! If this is how he treats his allies then I am not surprised his only existing and functioning alliance is with Rohan. While my mind was running Laesh nes Detra was coming to play with the swords of the Gondohirrim which had come at me in a surge. There were about 100 of them, but I knew that my girls would not help unless I gave signal. That was the way they were trained. Another parry of a soldier and something hit the back of my head. I looked up to see Dantenett, my right hand wing descend from the group. Then complete Darkness.

backOFFitsMYcupcake: ha ha! I just realized that Dethandir's name sounds like death XD tee hee I left with cliffie! Oh by the way, critiquing is quite welcome and I'm sure I will get flames for not reading the series and so on and so fourth. there is a paring and the past shall be reviled in all due time. It's actually kind of hard to not say everything at once and explain everything so, if you catch me doing that it would be wonderful to know. i want to know what yall think!!!! and to see what our dear Stewardess looks like... my origonal plan was to not reveal what she looks like untill the second chapter but hell with it. and no, i did not steal this picture, unless its counted as stealing from your own account..


End file.
